classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buick Series D-Six
The Buick Series D-Six was a series of passenger cars with six-cylinder engines, the 1916-1917 model years of the Buick were made in the USA. The following year the D-Six was replaced by the E-Series Six, 1919 saw the series H-Six and 1920 Series K-Six . In the years between 1921 and 1924 the names Six Series 21, Series 22-Six, Six-Series 23 and Series 24-Six were used From year to year Series D-Six (1916-1917) The new mid-six-cylinder models had a top-driven engine with a displacement of 3687cc and a power output of 45bhp (33 kW). The wheelbase of a roadster (D-44), tourer (D-45), coupe (D-46) or Limousine (D-47) was uniformly 2921 mm. Their appearance was similar to that of the larger models D-54 and D-55 of the same year. The roadster offered two seats, the coupe and sedan and touring car had five. The following year, the mid-six-cylinder engines were built without further change, while the six-cylinders were dropped, and instead new four-cylinder models were offered. Of all the four models developed in two years, 119,483 units were produced. E-Series Six, Six H, K-Six-Six and 21 (1918-1921) In 1918 the model was revised and presented as E-Series. The cars had a bigger engine with a capacity of 3966cc and a power output of 60bhp. The sedan had four doors, the coupe offered only two seats and there were two additional models, a four-door touring car (E-49) and a four-door sedan (E-50) with seven seats. 1919 saw the loss of the four-cylinder model series, so that the six-cylinder mid-size class were the only offer from Buick. There were still six models of the previous year without any major changes, now with the serial number H-Six. In the two following years there were no significant changes. The series were called K-Six-Six and 21. A total of six models were made a total number of 89,925 cars were made in 1918. 66,997 were made in 1919, 140,000 in 1920 and 57,532 in 1921. Six-Series 22 and 23 (1922-1923) From 1922, the six-cylinder engine was used again. There were still six models from the previous year. There were also three new models, a seven-seater Pullman limousine with 4 doors (22-50L), one triple sports roadster with two doors (22-54) and a four-seater sports tourer with two doors (22-55). While all other models still had wooden spoke wheels, sport models had wire-spoke wheels. In 1923, the Pullman limousine again went, but there was a new model, a five-seat touring sedan (with a separate trunk) with 4 doors (23-41). The bodies had been revised slightly. The bowl-shaped headlights gave way to cylindrical specimens. 73,307 six-cylinder Buicks were built in 1922 and in 1923 there were 112,258 cars produced.. Six-Series 24 (1924) A major revision of the series came in 1924. All models were given a larger wheelbase and had a bigger engine with 4178cc capacity, which developed 70bhp (51 kW). There was again a Pullman limousine (24-50L). There were also a three-seater sports coupe Country Club which came with 2 doors (24-54C) and a seven-seater Town Car (luxury sedan) with 4 doors (24-57). During this year, 132,325 cars were produced. As of 1925 the Master Six replaced this model. Category:Buick Category:Pre-war